Stories of Growing Up
by Hatter23
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru have shared an intense bond and friendship since they were born. But what happens when their friendship is tested throughout the years? Watch as Ino and Shikamaru grow from childhood friends to something much more. The love they share is endless. Tons of ShikaIno Fluff inside! Enjoy!
1. Shikamaru and Ino

**Well hello there, this is my first Naruto Fanfiction, and of course the pairing is going to be Shikaino, for, they are my favorite pairing in the world of Naruto and I can't get enough. So after reading so many wonderful stories here on Fanfiction about the couple, I decided I should take a crack at writing one myself. So here it is, hope all you Shikaino fans will enjoy!**

**Short Description: I really wanted to write a fanfiction about Shikamaru and Ino and how their relationship starts off young as friends and it will slowly progress into an actual relationship. Going to start off with them as very young kids and progress into teen years and so on. Watch their relationship grow, go through and overcome challenges.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**September 22nd...**

It was a warm September night. The dark sky glistened with a million stars, as the full white moon sat in the center of the sky, watching over all of Konoha. The quiet streets lay undisturbed, except for a few stragglers visiting the local bars.

On the outskirts of town sits the first Konoha hospital, where most residents are fast asleep, that is except for two couples who are expecting something grand.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! two women's screams pierce the once quiet night.

"Shikaku!" a women with black hair cries while holding her swollen stomach in pain.

"I'm here Yoshino!" says the man holding onto his wife's hand.

"AHHH, When is this baby going to get here!" Yoshino cried in anguish, sweat slowly rolling down her face.

"This is your fault you know!" Yoshino yells to Shikaku, who only looks at her in confusion.

"This child's probably just as lazy as you are and is taking it's sweet time coming!" She cries in anguish clenching her teeth together.

Shikaku only sighs as he looks to the nurse who just entered the room.

"Okay Yoshino, I think you're ready to push" the young lady stated as she positioned herself in front of Yoshino.

"On the count of three, one...two...three...push!"

Yoshino cried out in anguish as she pushed with all her might squeezing her husband's hand, "You can do it Yoshino, he's almost here!" Shikaku encouraged.

"ARRRGGHH!" Yoshino grunted as she finally felt a sense of relief.

A small cry filled the room "Waaahhh!"

Yoshino watched in awe as her new little baby was placed onto her stomach as tears sprung to her eye's, she looked down at the baby "It's a boy" she sighed with a smile on her face.

Shikaku looked down at the little pink bundle that laid in his wife's arms, he could only stare in disbelief: He was a father, and to a son.

Yoshino looked up at Shikaku with a wet smile, "Shikaku, we have a son!"

Shikaku was speechless as he looked upon his tiny son.

"Is it okay if I take him and clean him up, it will only take a few minutes?" another nurse said as she approached the new parents.

Yoshino looked at the nurse and then back to her tiny son, she slowly picked him up and handed the naked baby to the nurse with a smile. The nurse smiled down to the little baby as she went off to clean up the new baby.

Shikaku looked down at his wife, who was watching the nurse who had taken her newly born son intently. "He'll be okay Yoshino" Shikaku whispered gently to his wife.

"I know" she quietly whispered as she looked back to Shikaku and reached a hand to his face "Shikaku, thank you for giving me such a handsome son, I love you" she said as she reached her head up to give Shikaku a quick kiss.

He could only smile at his wife "And thank you, my dear, for giving me a healthy son, I love you"

They both turned their heads to look back over to the nurse who was cleaning their squirming son, who didn't make a peep.

"Well, at least he seems quiet" Yoshino joked

"He might be lazy like his dad, but probably well mannered like his mother" Shikaku agreed.

Finally the nurse picked up the new baby boy, who was swaddled in a blue blanket and walked over to the eager parents.

"Does he have a name?" she asked as she gently handed the baby back to Yoshino.

The couple were quiet for a minute, looking from each other to their baby.

"Well, he is going to have to follow your family tradition" Yoshino said while looking up to Shikaku.

Shikaku looked down at his son, he was so little, so fragile. He had a fairly circular face, and the top of his tiny head was covered in a thin layer of black hair, just like his wife's.

Suddenly his son started to squirm around as he scrunched up his face and slowly opened his small eye's, which were a soft brown, they looked like they were knowledgeable, full of wisdom.

Shikaku then gave a small smirk as he gently cupped his son's face and whispered "Shikamaru"

Yoshino turned her head up to her husband with a glimmer in her eyes, "Shikamaru, it's perfect" she whispered as she kissed her son's tiny head.

Shikaku sighed as he remarked at the scene before him, his beautiful wife, and now his tiny son, his life was finally perfect.

He stood up straight for a moment and glanced up at the clock, it was almost 12:00 midnight, making Shikamaru's birthday just barely September 22nd, Shikaku thought to himself.

He looked back down to his son "I wonder how Inochi's doing?" he wondered knowing his lifelong friend was here at the hospital waiting for the birth of his child too.

It was just passing midnight in Konoha, marking a new day. Just down the hall another couple was experiencing the same exciting experience that Yoshino and Shikaku had just experienced.

"Uggh" a women groaned in pain as she rubbed her stomach in pain.

"My beautiful Misaki, how are you doing?" A young man cooed his wife as he wiped the sweat away from her face with a cool wash cloth.

Misaki opened her eyes and gave a small smile to her husband, "I'm doing fine Inochi, thank you."

Inochi only watched in despair, he hated seeing his wife in such pain, but he knew in a short while they would be greeted by their child they had waited so long to see.

"Misaki, are you ready?" A nurse had just entered the room and assessed the women in pain.

Misaki could only nod as she readied herself. Inochi placed himself next to his wife holding her hand and giving it a quick kiss.

"All right Mrs. Yamanaka on three, one..two..three!" The nurse coached as she waited for the baby.

"AHHHH!" Misaki screamed as she pushed and desperately tried to get her baby out.

"Just one more, and your baby will be here!" the nurse encouraged the pained women.

"You can do it Misaki!" Inochi cheered as he watched his wife brave through this ordeal.

Misaki took in one last breathe and gave one last push, when suddenly a loud cry filled the room.

The new baby was placed on Misaki's stomach "It's a girl" she remarked hugging the screaming baby close to her body.

Inochi could only stare at his new daughter, "A girl" he whispered in disbelief.

The little girl continued to cry as her mother tried to calm her, suddenly the little girl quieted as she calmed down, opening her tiny eye's to reveal two strikingly ocean blue eyes.

Inochi was taken aback as to how beautiful his little girl was, she had little tuffs of blonde hair atop of her head, and with those blue eyes, she was perfect.

Inochi reached towards his little girl and stroked her face as she turned to look up at her father. "She's perfect, our little Ino", the name rolled off of Inochi's tongue with ease, it fit her well.

"Ino, I love it" Misaki smiled as she looked down to her little daughter.

Inochi couldn't stop looking at his little flower, she was perfect in every way.

He quickly glanced up to the clock, it read 12:14, making her birthday September 23rd, he smiled at the thought. He then wondered "I wonder how Shikaku is?"

Later in the night after both Yoshino and Misaki had fallen asleep to regain their strength both Inochi and Shikaku picked up their new child and walked down the conjoined hall.

Shikaku made his way down the hall ever so carefully carrying a sleeping Shikamaru, "He's so cute", Shikaku remarked as he couldn't take his eyes off of his new son.

He looked up for a moment and smiled when he saw his old friend approaching holding something in his arms as well.

Inochi looked up from his precious Ino and saw his friend approach him.

"How'd everything go?" Inochi whispered as he stood next to Shikaku.

Shikaku only smiled "It went great, Yoshino's sleeping now."

Inochi nodded "So, what did you get?"

"A son, Shikamaru," Shikaku answered proudly, "looks like the Ino-Shika-Cho, will survive, what with Choza's son Choji, and little Shikamaru here, and little..."

"Ino" answered Inochi even more prouder than Shikaku.

"Ino, that's an interesting name for a.." Shikaku started

"Girl" Inochi finished with a glare to Shikaku who only blinked in amazement.

"A...girl" Shikaku stuttered.

"Yes, my little angel, she will be the first female of the Ino-Shika-Cho combination, which means I think there combination will out rank ours" Inochi answered confidently.

Shikaku stared in amazement at Inochi, but his features softened, he knew Ino would be just as strong as her father, and she would have Shikamaru and Choji to grow up with and protect her.

"I'm sure both of our wives will want to see both of the babies tomorrow together, so let's head back and get some rest for ourselves," Inochi suggested.

Shikaku nodded "Sounds good, we'll see you in the morning Inochi, and congrats!" he said as he turned to walk back to his wife's room.

"Yes, and thanks, congrats to you too!" Inochi replied as he headed back to his wife's room with baby Ino in his arms.

Both Inochi and Shikaku stared down at their children as they set them back down into their cribs, "You'll all make a fine team one day," they both remarked as night finally took over.

**Well, there's chapter one, and I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm going to be writing as much as possible, but I am going to be putting a warning out: It might take me awhile to update sometimes but PLEASE be patient. I'm a Sophomore in college, and anytime I'm not in school I'm working so as you can see, I have a lot on my plate so I will try to update when I have the time. Thanks again for reading!**

**Note: Please NO FLAMES!**


	2. Bringing Them Home

**So here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Morning came fairly early for both new set of parents, but it came with a joy of waking up knowing that they were waking up to see their new children: Ino and Shikamaru.

After spending a whole day in the Hospital, both Misaki and Yoshino were released were their new babies.

Both Inochi and Shikaku waited anxiously by the front doors of the hospital, they were waiting for their wives to be rolled out in wheel chairs with their new bundles of joy.

"Can you believe it Shikaku, were parents!" Inochi exclaimed excitedly

Shikaku laughed a little shakily, knowing that today, it was just he and Yoshino, they were going to be starting a whole new life with little Shikamaru.

"By the way we're going to be stopping by your house before we head home so we can get a picture of both Ino and Shikamaru together," Inochi noted.

Shikaku nodded, "Sounds fine to me, I can't believe they were born a mere 15 minutes apart, they're almost like twins."

Inochi gave a loud laugh, "Well they will soon be teammates, probably wanted to be as close to one another as possible."

"You know I'm going to make sure Shikamaru looks after Ino right?" Shikaku casted a look towards Inochi who nodded.

"Of course, they'll have each other's backs, we will make sure they are inseparable," he laughed.

Suddenly both doors to the hospital opened , revealing two very happy women holding a little bundle in their arms.

Shikaku and Inochi walked over to their wives and helped them up slowly from their wheelchairs, making sure the babies were secure.

"How do you feel, my love?" Inochi asked worriedly putting a hand behind his wife's back and looking down at a wide eyed Ino.

"I'm fine Inochi, just a little sore," Misaki remarked.

"Well then let's head to the house then, it's about time these two get acquainted with one another" Shikaku stated, leading the way to their secluded home.

The walk to the Nara's home was slow, for both Misaki and Yoshino were still sore from childbirth, and both wanted to be extra careful with the babies. The whole way home both women talked about what they were to do with their child.

"Shikamaru's going to be just like his daddy; lazy" she cooed to the baby boy.

Misaki smiled "And Ino's going to be a little daddy's girl."

Both women continued to talk as they finally approached the Nara house hold. Shikaku opened the door so that both women could enter easily.

"Follow me to Shikamaru's room and we'll put them both in the crib together," Yoshino announced as Misaki followed her.

Upon entering the nursery, Misaki and Inochi smiled at the woodsy green paint that layered the walls. Woodland stuffed animals laid about the room, along with a handmade wooden crib.

Yoshino walked over to the crib and placed a quiet Shikamaru down onto the soft interior. Misaki approached from behind and placed a squirming Ino next to Shikamaru.

Both couples looked down admiringly at both babies as they moved about.

"Their pretty cute together" noted Yoshino.

Shikamaru started to slightly move in the crib and turned to face Ino who was already facing him. When they both saw each other, they reached out their small hands towards each other, trying to discover who the other was.

"Awwwwe!" All four parents remarked as they watched their children react to one another.

"They're going to end up together one day" smiled a knowing Misaki.

"Of course, why else would the three boy, Ino-Shika-Cho formation be broken?" "Maybe it's time the tribes both unite" noted Yoshino.

"Now why don't we just wait awhile, no boy is going to lay a hand on my little Ino until I say so," Inochi noted flat faced.

Everyone in return just laughed at Inochi's over protectiveness.

As both little Shikamaru and Ino moved about in the crib, their eyes started to flutter, as they both fell asleep.

The parents watched in awe as both babies slept with ease with one another. "You can let Ino sleep here until she wakes up, why not join us for tea?" Yoshino offered.

Inochi and Masaki nodded in agreement as they all headed out into the kitchen. All the while both babies slept sound asleep, comforted by the others presence.

**Short Chapter but oh well, next chapter I'm going to age them up a little bit so I can have Ino and Shikamaru interacting with one another. Thanks again for reading! Let me know how you like it! **

**P.S: I came up with Misaki for Ino's mom because it was never really said what it was.**

**Please let me know how it is! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	3. Chrysanthemum

Chapter 3! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I'm finally diving into Shikamaru and Ino actually interacting with one another. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Inochi was walking a steady speed down the dirt roads of Konoha. The afternoon sun shined brightly from above, making the temperature fairly warm. He held the little legs of his daughter tightly as she sat on his shoulders not so quietly.

Ino was no longer the little baby he and his wife had brought home from the hospital 5 years ago. She was now a walking, talking little girl that liked to ask a million questions about every little thing. Inochi didn't mind though, he enjoyed his talks with his precious little girl.

"Daddy?" the little girl questioned as she brought her head down towards her father's head.

"What is it Ino?" Inochi smiled as he turned towards his daughters small voice.

"Are we almost there?" She asked impatiently

Inochi laughed throwing his head back causing Ino to hold tightly to her father's long pony tail, "We're almost there Ino, don't worry" he answered.

Ino sighed as she slumped her body over her father's head, her hands dangling in front of his eyes, he smiled at his daughter's impatience.

He and Ino were heading over to the Nara household, since being born a few minutes apart, it seemed as if Ino and Shikamaru were inseparable. They were best friends and couldn't get enough of each other. Any spare moment they had, the two would be begging to see one another, it was almost like they would die if they were apart for more than a day.

As Inochi continued walking a large forest came into view, bringing Ino to lift her head excitedly, knowing exactly where they were.

"It's Shika's house!" Ino shouted pointing over to her friend's house with glee.

Inochi laughed at Ino's excitement. They approached the large log house, Ino growing more impatient than ever.

"Come on daddy hurry!" Ino shouted as she just about leapt over Inochi's head.

Inochi grabbed his daughter in shock as she tumbled forward over his head, he stopped in his tracks "Are you okay Ino?" he asked worriedly holding his daughter.

The event didn't even phase Ino, as she jumped from his arms and sprinted towards the house shouting "Shika!"

Inochi only sighed as he followed his eager daughter to the front door.

In the backyard of the Nara's residence, a young boy stood in the overgrown backyard picking up a small dandelion. He examined the fuzzy flower with interest, his dark brown eyes taking in every feature of the flower. His father had once told him that if someone could blow all the seeds off of a dandelion in one blow and made a wish while doing so, it would come true.

Shikamaru took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and made a wish, "_I wish Ino would get here faster_," he wished in his head, he then blew hard, releasing his stored air. He watched as the seeds from the flower took flight, slowly dancing in the air. Shikamaru then took in a deep breath to regain air.

He turned his attention to the flying seeds, he smiled watching them, to him they looked like little clouds. "_Maybe that's what Ino and I could do today_" Shikamaru thought in his head.

Suddenly a large bang disrupted his attention, he turned his head towards where the noise had come from. Looking at his house he saw that the back door had been thrown open, and there was a blonde hair figure running towards him, he smiled acknowledging the figure.

"Shika!" Ino screamed with a smile plastered to her face as she went charging towards Shikamaru.

He braced himself, for he knew what was coming next, he held his arms out wide as the blonde blur tackled him to the ground.

The young children fell to the ground laughing. Ino picked herself up from Shikamaru and stared down at him with her beautiful ocean blue eyes, "Hey Shika, I couldn't wait to come over and play with you!" she said with a brilliant smile plastered on her face.

Shikamaru picked himself off the ground and smiled back to his friend, "I know, it feels like forever since I last saw you" he responded.

Ino stood and held her hand out towards Shikamaru, who gladly excepted it as she pulled him up.

"So what do you want to do?" Ino asked eagerly.

Shikamaru stared at her with a smile "I thought that maybe we could watch clouds?" he suggested.

Ino gave him a curious look, and slowly nodded, "Okay, that could be fun."

Shikamaru gave a wide grin as he took Ino's hand and lead her to his favorite hill, she gave out a laugh as she ran with Shikamaru.

Both children ran as quickly as their little legs would carry them, both were laughing with joy.

Ino's pink dress that she was wearing that day was dancing in the wind as she ran through the woods with Shikamaru, who's small spiky pony tail bounced up and down as he ran.

Finally the young children reached a tall hill, and since it was late summer, the hill was covered in beautiful flowers in every color imaginable.

Ino stopped running suddenly letting go of Shikamaru's hand, who kept on running.

Once the warmth of Ino's hand had disappeared, Shikamaru turned to look at the girl in question.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Ino only stared in awe at the field, "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, a smile plastering her small face.

Shikamaru blinked slowly, but soon smiled in return seeing his best friend so happy.

"Come on, I'll race you to the top!" Shikamaru challenged as he sprinted up the hill, Ino gladly following.

Coming to the top of the hill, Shikamaru stopped and put his hands to his knees, panting trying to catch his breath. Ino quickly caught up and too stopped to catch her breath.

Shikamaru opened one of his eyes to look at Ino "I..won" he declared breathing heavily.

Ino frowned, "It's...not fair...though...you left...early" she breathed.

Shikamaru just laughed as he spread out his arms and fell gently to the ground, landing in a pile of flowers. He folded his arms behind his head and let out a sigh of relaxation, he slowly closed his eyes.

Ino watched Shikamaru get comfortable on the ground, she smiled at him, and then brought her attention to the field of flowers before her.

She had never seen so many different colored flowers in one area before, it took her breath away. She then sat quietly on the ground next to Shikamaru and began to run her hands through the many flowers.

Ino then began to pick the flowers very carefully, examining and smelling each one.

She then got a brilliant idea, she looked over to Shikamaru who looked to be asleep and a grin slowly took over her face.

Shikamaru had just realized he must have fallen asleep, for he had been startled by a soft touch to his face.

His eyes started to flutter, the sun was bright to his sensitive eyes. He was soon able to fully open his eyes only to be greeted by a grinning Ino, "Good morning sleepy pants."

Shikamaru gave her a quizzical look, as he began to sit up, his arms stiff from being under his head for who knows how long.

Suddenly he felt a bunch of little movements all over his small body, his eyes widened in shock, Ino had buried his body in a bunch of multiple colored flowers. Each one delicately arranged on his body, the colors moved in an alluring way, this amazed Shikamaru.

"Heh, sorry Ino for falling asleep" he apologized scratching his head.

Ino only continued to smile "It's fine Shika, I just like being with you, no matter if you're awake or not."

Shikamaru smiled as he began to rise to his feet, stretching his stiff little body. He then turned to Ino and offered her his hand. "We better get going before our parents worry" he suggested.

Ino nodded and excepted his hand, "You're right Shika, we should," she said with a smile as they began walking down the steep hill.

"Hey Shikamaru?" Ino questioned him as they made their way down.

Shikamaru turned to look at her while they walked "What is it Ino?"

She then suddenly grabbed his hand, "Promise me this will be our spot from now on" she said closing her eyes.

Shikamaru only looked at her, confused. She continued "I love the flowers here, their beautiful, and you seem to love the spot too" she smiled. He nodded "Okay" he said briefly.

Knowing that he wasn't too sure as to what she was trying to say, Ino continued, "I mean, if we're ever upset, or just want to hang out and talk, we'll give each other a note" she finished.

Shikamaru gave a small laugh, "But Ino, we don't even know how to spell yet" he spotted a flaw in her plan.

Ino frowned and then looked back to Shikamaru, "Okay until we can spell, we'll give a secret word, that only you and I know" she decided.

Shikamaru thought about this notion for a moment and then nodded in agreement, "Okay, but what's the code word?" he inquired.

Ino thought deeply for a moment, "It's got to be a word that we don't use that often, something that we'll both know what we're talking about" she suggested.

Shikamaru's mind continued to think, he thought about he and Ino, they needed a word that would mean a lot to either of them, suddenly Ino shouted out "Chrysanthemum!"

He could only stare at her in shock, "Chrysanthemum?" he questioned the weird word.

"The flower means friendship, I think..." Ino mumbled holding a hand to her lip, deep in concentration.

Shikamaru smiled at her, of course she would suggest a flower, they were her favorite thing to talk about. But, of course it would be, her parents did own the Yamanaka flower shop in Konoha.

"It sounds perfect Ino, if we ever really need to talk to each other about something Chrysanthemum will be our code word" Shikamaru agreed.

Ino beamed at him with a glorious smile and held out her hand "Friends forever?" she asked.

Shikamaru stared at her hand and then gladly excepted it, grasping it tightly "Forever" he confirmed.

The two friends continued their way back to Shikamaru's house, which was coming into view, along with both their dads.

Shikaku saw them first, both had smile's plastered on their faces as they were talking intently about something, he sighed at the two as they walked towards them.

Ino saw her father come into sight as they walked through the thicket of the forest, she grinned as she ran full speed towards her dad.

"Daddy!" she squealed with delight as she ran into her father's warm embrace. Inochi gave a soft grunt as Ino landed roughly into his arms "Hey there sweetie, what were you and Shikamaru doing?" he inquired as he looked up towards the small boy who continued a slow walk towards the men.

Both Shikaku and Inochi then noticed something lingering on Shikamaru's head, both men suppressed a laugh as he approached, but this did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru.

He gave both men a tight stare, "What?" he questioned.

The men looked at each other with a grin plastered on their faces, "Nice crown Shikamaru, did you make it yourself?" his father asked him.

Shikamaru gave his father a quizzical look "Crown?" he whispered as he reached towards his head only to find something tangled in his spiky pony tail. He pulled the snag out of his hair and examined it in his small hands. It was crown made out of flowers, he frowned at the sight and glared up at Ino, who only smiled at the boy.

"Don't you like it Shika, I made it just for you?" she gave him the deepest puppy dog eyes that he had ever seen, and of course he couldn't be mad at her, he sighed.

"It's pretty Ino, thank you" Shikamaru sighed looking up at his and Ino's father who only continued snickering.

"Well it's time Ino and I head home, it's getting late, nice seeing you two!" Inochi waved at the two Nara men with Ino in his arms.

"Bye, Shika!" Ino yelled over her father's shoulder and remember, and this time she cupped her hands over her mouth and whispered a word that Shikamaru could only read from the motion of her lips, "_Chrysanthemum" _ she had whispered.

Shikamaru smiled and waved back, "I will Ino, don't worry!" he called after her as he watched she and Inochi disappear down the darkening streets. He would never forget their word, or her.

**That one took a little while, got a lot more ideas in my head, and I can't wait to put them on paper! Hope you are all enjoying!**

**Please Review! No Flames though!**


	4. Down the hill they go

**Chapter 4, I'm so glad for all the wonderful reviews, and I'm glad to see that everyone is really enjoying my story! So for everyone, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Chrysanthemum, the word began to be uttered by both Ino and Shikamaru fairly frequently throughout their time growing up. The word was first used for only emergencies, but it very quickly turned into a type of game for the young children. They had only used the word if one or the other really needed to talk about something that could only be discussed with each other. But, they began to whisper the word to each other when they just wanted to hang out, or if they needed comfort.

Ino started using the word more than Shikamaru. At first it was just fun to whisper the word to her unexpected friend, who would simply nod in understanding the meaning. Shikamaru would mainly use the word if he hadn't seen his dear friend for quite some time, but she didn't care, and neither did he.

"Chrysanthemum," she quietly whispered into his ear, he wouldn't have even heard her small voice if it hadn't been for a soft sob she gave after. Shikamaru turned to where the voice had come from, only to find Ino nowhere in sight.

He gave a confused look around the room, he was looking for Ino's familiar figure, but he couldn't spot her.

Shikamaru sighed as he lifted himself from his seat, "Oy, Shikamaru, where are you going?" a young voice asked.

Shikamaru looked up from the table and looked over to the owner of the voice, "I've got to go Choji, I...just remembered my mom asked me to be home early from school" he easily lied.

Choji gave Shikamaru and peculiar look but simply shrugged it off, "Okay, see you tomorrow then" Choji waved off.

Shikamaru gave a small wave as he turned away from his friend, and walked away from the playground, where he and Choji had been sitting at a picnic table.

* * *

It was a Sunday, a day Shikamaru had always dreaded, because he knew the next day he would have to go back to school for another full week, "_At least I can catch up on my sleep" _was what he always said to himself to motivate him throughout the day.

He and Ino had entered the Konoha Ninja Academy when they were 5 years old, and this was their third year being at the Academy.

Everything started out great, they were both eager to learn all about the Ninja way. Ino and Shikamaru stuck close together, but they found themselves drifting away over the years.

Ino started to develop into a young women, and having a boy as a best friend didn't sit well with her other female classmates. She was recklessly teased, and Ino being afraid of the mocking, fell into the trap. At first, Ino would just ignore Shikamaru, the words exchanged between each other became less and less.

Shikamaru didn't like the idea of losing his best friend to the social standards of society. Finally, one day during lunch Shikamaru whispered their word to her, so very quietly while passing her in line, "Chrysanthemum" he would say. While Ino would become rigid in her spot, turning to where the voice had come from. She would find him giving her a hard stare, and turning his back to her.

Later after school, he immediately headed for their hill. He hated going there alone, this was their spot, and where they should only be when together.

He would sit, and wait. He began think that she wouldn't show up, but something in his heart made him positive that she would come.

After a little while, Shikamaru continued staring over the large valley that their hill sat above. He gave out a low sigh, "_Maybe she won't come" _he sadly thought.

Shikamaru began to shift in his spot, getting ready to stand when a rustling noise was heard behind him. He turned towards the source of noise, only to be greeted by a running Ino.

He gave a small smile as she approached him. When she finally reached him, she put her hands to her knees, attempting to catch her breath.

After a few moments, Shikamaru greeted her, "Hey," he whispered softly.

Ino straightened her small body and stared at Shikamaru, "Hi," she greeted back lightly.

They stared at each other for a moment, taking each other in, when finally Ino broke the silence, "So, what's up?" "You whispered our word to me, so of course I came," she spoke carefully, waiting.

Shikamaru stared at her lightly "I just wanted to see why you don't talk to me anymore" he answered, hanging his head lightly.

Ino was quiet, "Oh," she whispered looking at him sad eyes, "I'm...sorry Shikamaru, I know I haven't been a very good friend lately, but I can't talk to you during school, everyone will pick on me..." she answered.

Shikamaru lifted his quickly, glaring into her gentle face, "Why should that bother you?!" he asked angrily. "I'm your best friend, or at least was!"

Ino frowned at him and gave him a hard stare, "You want everyone to pick on me?!" she asked accusingly.

Shikamaru shook his head fiercely, "Of course not, but being picked on shouldn't mean that you have to ignore me" he stated.

Ino's ocean blue eyes began to fill with tears at his words, "It hurts Shikamaru!" she screamed at him, tears flying from her eyes.

He hated seeing her cry, and he felt bad that it was him who was causing the tears that wrecked her gorgeous face.

Shikamaru's face softened slightly, "But, Ino, I miss seeing you," he whispered.

Ino was taken aback and started to feel guilty herself, "I'm sorry Shika, I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

Shikamaru turned to look at her small face, her eyes were soft and pleading, her growing blonde hair fell into her face as the wind began to pick up around them.

"Shika," Ino began softly, "I really am sorry, but I hate being picked on" she whispered closing her eyes gently.

Shikamaru felt a pang to his heart, it was like she was ending their friendship, he only nodded and looked her straight in her clear blue eyes, "I get it" he whispered finally.

Her eyes widened at the comment, as the tears that had been threatening to pour from her eyes, finally began to fall, gently cascading her face.

She then leapt forward and enveloped Shikamaru in her small arms, holding him tightly in a hug.

Shikamaru was surprised at the sudden gesture, he didn't really know what to do as Ino began to soak his white t-shirt in tears.

Suddenly he wrapped his small arms around Ino, holding her close, letting her tears fall.

After what felt like forever, Ino pulled away from her once best friend and they stared into each other's eyes. Shikamaru wasn't happy about Ino's choice but he couldn't really do anything about it, Ino had made the choice to end their friendship. Their prior hug would probably be their last.

Ino unraveled her arms from Shikamaru and wiped away her tears with her small hands.

She gave him one last look, deep into his brown eyes, she gave a soft smile as she began to back away from the boy, "Good-bye, Shikamaru" she whispered as she finally turned and broke out into a run down the flower covered hill.

Shikamaru watched her run through the colored flowers, and took in the sight, wishing that this moment had never happened.

A lone tear began to leak from his right eye, it very slowly dripped down his face. When it reached his cheek, Shikamaru reached up to the small tear drop and gently placed the tear on his finger.

He examined the droplet carefully, finally glaring at it as he mumbled, "Troublesome."

* * *

This incident had happened three years ago. Ino and Shikamaru were now 8 years old, almost 9 come the next month. Shikamaru thought deeply about the last time he and Ino had been together, when she decided to end their friendship, it broke his heart. He had never been able to look at Ino the same way again, he had come to have a weird anger towards her.

Shikamaru wasn't afraid to express his anger and annoyance to Ino, and she gave it right back. Their once perfect friendship turned into a sour one. They would acknowledge one another, but both with some spite.

Over time Shikamaru's sourness towards Ino seemed to rub off on her. Instead of greeting each other, their exchanges became taunting, both wanting to annoy the other to the greatest extent. This only made everything worse between them.

Shikamaru kicked at the stones beneath his worn blue sandals, contemplating on what he should do. Ever since Ino had ended their friendship, Shikamaru became somewhat of a slacker. He had befriended Choji, knowing him from childhood, he was a good addition to Shikamaru's life. He spent his days at the academy sleeping, while in his spare time he was either hanging out with Choji, or watching the clouds.

Shikamaru looked up the cloudless sky, he sighed, he hated it when there were no clouds present in the ever blue sky. He looked back to his destination as he approached his house, the forest was calling to him, for he knew Ino would be waiting in their spot.

He let out a small breath that he had been holding in, he had made his decision as he made his way into the dense forest.

* * *

The warm air of summer was coming to an end as the cold air of fall approached. Shikamaru quietly made his way through the Nara's forest, when he finally reached their hill.

When he reached the bottom of the hill, Shikamaru looked up the hill, he took note that the hill was no longer covered in the brilliant flowers it once had three years ago. This was his first time here ever since the last incident he and Ino had had here.

Shikamaru's eyes scanned the now lifeless hill, and the sight saddened him. It was almost as if the flowers died when Shikamaru and Ino ended their friendship. His eye's reached the top of the hill, and there his eyes rested on a figure.

He sighed, knowing what he had to do would probably break his heart even more. He took in a breath of air and began to climb the hill, slowly and steadily.

She must have heard him, Shikamaru noted as he approached her form, for she had turned her head towards the noise of him walking up the hill.

He stopped, a few feet behind her, for he didn't want to anger her.

Shikamaru waited patiently behind her as the wind began to pick up around them. Shikamaru looked her over and noticed she was holding something, and he wondered what.

The silence was broken by her, "Hey, Shikamaru" she whispered, her voice choked, he knew she had been crying.

"Hey, Ino," Shikamaru whispered back as he waited patiently.

He heard Ino take a deep breath in as she turned towards him, her eyes and face red from tears that had been leaking from her eyes. He still hated it when she cried, her big blue eyes didn't deserve to be harmed by the stinging red that came forward when she cried.

"I'm...sorry" she choked on her tears as they continued to pour from her eyes. Shikamaru became confused and worried, he'd never seen Ino this upset before, and it hurt him to see her in so much pain.

She covered her face with her right hand and attempted to stop the on slaughter of tears that refused to quit tumbling from her eyes.

"I...I...just don't know what...to do," she sniffed, her sobs wracking her small frame.

Shikamaru gave her a quizzical look as she looked at him with her puffy red eyes, "You..know Sasuke..right?" she questioned.

Shikamaru frowned, if this was about her crush on Sasuke, he was ready to turn and leave. But, he gave her a chance to speak, "Yeah, what's so special about him?" he argued.

Ino gave him a soft look and continued, "Well...Sakura found out that I...liked him..and she likes him...and she said that we can't be...friends anymore...because we like...the same guy..." she continued to cry.

Hearing this struck a nerve with Shikamaru, she had done the same to him, why should it matter that he hear this, he questioned.

"I...just...hate this...feeling" she continued as she stared at him with a great blue eyes searching his soft brown ones.

"And...I realized something" she whispered, as Shikamaru continued to listen. "I did this to you...and I feel horrible" she finished.

Shikamaru stared at her in disbelief, she had just realized this? He stared at her hard, searching for a deeper meaning.

"I can't believe...I made you feel this way" she continued.

Shikamaru looked away, "_Of course I'd feel that way, anyone would when you end a friendship for a stupid reason" _he said in his head with disgust.

"I just really want to apologize Shikamaru, I can't believe what I did, and you didn't deserve it either" she whispered, her crying subsiding.

Shikamaru turned back to look at Ino who was looking down to her hand, in which she held a small pink flower. "_Probably the only one" _he thought.

"I'm sorry" she finally said.

Shikamaru continued to watch her, although her apology was good to hear...he couldn't except it, at least not now.

"I know you are Ino," Shikamaru started as Ino looked up to him hopefully, "But, I feel like you're too late, you realized this too late," he finished.

Realization hit Ino hard as her eye's began to well again, "But, Shikama..." she tried, but he stopped her by holding his hand up to her face.

"I can't, I...can't be friends with you again because I'm afraid you'll break my heart again," Shikamaru finally said, as his eye's too began to fill with tears, but he held them back.

Tears poured from Ino's eyes like a river, she threw both her hands to her face and began to sob as she fell to her knees.

Ino knew it was her fault, she was the one who ended their friendship, she knew her chances of apology were slim, but the realization was hard.

Shikamaru couldn't stand it, so he approached her sobbing form and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up with even redder eyes.

"I'm sorry Ino, maybe someday we could be friends again, but you've got to prove yourself to me, as I do to you" he whispered.

Ino looked down to her lap and slowly nodded. Shikamaru withdrew his hand and turned away from her. "I'll see you at school" he concluded as he began to walk down the hill.

Ino looked up with blurry eyes, watching her once best friend descend down the once flowery hill. She then took in a shaky breath and stood, her heart heavy with ache, but she didn't care. She knew everything was going to be different now, it would be a long time before she and Shikamaru could even acknowledge each other again, and she excepted this fate as she too headed down the steep hill.

**Longest chapter yet, but well worth it! Hope you all enjoyed it! More to come!**

**Please leave a Review!**

**NO Flames though!**


End file.
